


And that was it

by belairoses



Series: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, aged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belairoses/pseuds/belairoses
Summary: Chan had been thinking about something and he decided to tell Hyunjin about it in one morning when the sun hadn’t risen just yet and it was snowing outside.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122305
Kudos: 23





	And that was it

It was 5 a.m. when Chan woke up and found Hyunjin on the same bed. They just finished their tour. It was the last one in Seoul. An encore concert, to be precise. And then their group would be held on hiatus for a while since all the Korean members decided to enlist altogether.

It was about time anyway.

After that, they’d continue this again.

_But that was for later._

Chan breathed softly watching Hyunjin’s sleep form. It was snowing outside and the air was cold enough they didn’t need to turn on the AC.

“Why are you awake, babe?” Hyunjin asked mindlessly when he too opened his eyes and saw Chan staring at him. “It’s just 5, we can have some more sleep.”

Normally, Chan would agree to that, a 32 year-old Chan, still having less than 15 hours of sleep per week but he was doing better than when he was younger. At least. So now he just shrugged, “Hyunjin,” and called the love of his life.

“What?” Hyunjin asked back. His voice was low. His eyes was closed. But it was clear he didn’t go back to sleep. In addition, he even snuggled closer to Chan who was now planting a soft kiss on Hyunjin’s hair.

“It might sound too sudden and a bit out of nowhere but trust me, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.” Chan began casually. His hands caressing Hyunjin’s cheeks fondly, it made the younger open his eyes once again and look at him.

“You’ve been thinking? About what?”

Chan chuckled, he then lowered his face so that the tip of his nose could touch Hyunjin’s.

“Will you marry me, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin blinked.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

He couldn’t see Chan’s face because the vision was all blurry. But he felt two arms wrapped around him. And at that moment, nothing else mattered.

“Hey, Hyun—“

“I DO!!!”

“—jin?”

“I. DO.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s get married, Channie!”

“Okay, okay. Let’s get married, baby.”

_And that was it._

What Chan’d been thinking about.

_That was it._

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice day!


End file.
